


Tears of Blue

by MidnightMsSuki



Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-22
Updated: 2014-01-22
Packaged: 2018-01-09 14:50:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 668
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1147280
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MidnightMsSuki/pseuds/MidnightMsSuki
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jeff hates being booed. Mike hates when Jeff cries.....</p><p>....or that time Jeff Carter was an angsty teenage girl.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tears of Blue

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ionthesparrow](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ionthesparrow/gifts).



> I was minding my own business on twitter when I saw a tweet from ionthesparrow that there should be a fic and well, this happened. It's short, it's unbeta-ed, it's silly. But I couldn't stop it from happening. I'm sorry (no I'm not!).

Mike heard Jeff before he saw him. They were staying overnight in Columbus and some of the guys had braved the cold weather to go out after the loss that night. Jeff had begged off and returned to the hotel. That should have been the first sign but Mike glossed over it. Jeff was often sad after a loss, especially ones he deemed to be “big games”. Big games were always any against Columbus or Philly and they were few and far between nowadays. 

When Mike returned to the hotel with his teammates a couple of hours later, he wasn't tired so he decided to check out the indoor pool, see if a few laps wouldn't wear him down for the night. He went to his room to change and headed back down several floors with a towel in hand. He pulled open the door, being met with the humid air of the enclosed pool. He set his towel down and pulled off his shirt and that was when he heard it. 

A sniffle. A sniffle that he knew was Jeff's. He had heard Jeff cry, seen Jeff cry, and he knew on instinct. He turned and scanned the dimly lit room. In the far corner he could just make out a dark lump curled into one of the lounge chairs. 

"Jeff?" Mike called out softly. 

"Go away, Mike." Jeff's voice came back small and pitiful. Mike shook his head and moved in the direction of Jeff's voice. If there was one thing Mike knew with certainty about Jeff, it was that Jeff Carter was a drama queen and he would wallow in his own pity party if someone didn’t snap him out of it. That someone was almost exclusively Mike (sometimes it was Jeff’s mom, but mostly, it was Mike). He sat down on the edge of the lounge chair and reached out to rub the small of Jeff's back. Jeff huffed dramatically and skirted from Mike's touch. Mike chuckled to himself and stretched out on the sliver of space the move made as Jeff tried to fold himself into the tiniest ball possible. 

"What's wrong, Jeff?" Mike asked as he wrapped an around Jeff and pulled the taller man into him. Jeff turned and buried his face into Mike's chest, a fresh round of tears and sobs wetting his chest. 

"They booed me."

"They who? The Lumbus fans? Are you serious?" he asked incredulously. 

"Yes I'm serious!" Jeff replied defiantly. 

“You had a goal; of course they booed.”

"They booed me every time I touched the puck, Mike. The whole game. That hurt my feelings," he pouted. 

"Don't you think that maybe you coming here and acting like a baby before getting traded to LA with me and winning a cup, that maybe that hurt their fans feelings?" "Ugh!" Jeff cried out in frustration, rolling away from Mike. 

"Don't cry, Jeff," Mike cooed close to his ear. "I still love you. Who cares what the Columbus fans think? They're just butt hurt that they are the worst team in the league." He sniffled. "You love me?" He asked, turning back to face Mike slowly. 

"Of course I do. Always have. Probably always will." He reached out and brushed the tears that rolled down Jeff's cheeks with the pad of his thumb. "It's always going to be you, Jeff."

Jeff snuggled into him and kissed Mike along his jaw. "I love you too, Mike."

"Come on; let's go to my room before someone walks in here and sees us."

"Okay," Jeff agreed. 

Mike released him and they both stood and headed towards the door. Mike stopped to put his shirt on and Jeff waited beside him. He reached for his towel and Jeff started to move when Mike grasped his hand in his. 

"You know I hate to see you cry, right?"

"I know," Jeff whispered. 

"Don't ever cry over the Columbus Blue Jackets again, okay?"

"Okay," Jeff agreed. 

"Good. Let's go cheer you up now."

**FIN**


End file.
